If The Mask Was Kept On
by TheOriginalSeaweedRain
Summary: This is a story about the events of The Blood Moon Ball and how they could have turned out differently between the two characters, possibly with falling in love who knows with these two nerds.


**Authors Note: I bet this has been done before but hey... I wanted to try and write what I saw in my head for this type of ending!**

The girl had wandered around the ball, looking around at everything that was going on around her as she did. Tom had wandered off, complaining about some song while some thing about the ceiling was the center of attention. Star Butterfly didn't care though, she was a bit confused on why some people were upset and thought this place was 'boring', there seemed to be plenty of interesting people here! There was something else this joyful teen didn't know, and that was that her best friend Marco Diaz had gotten a strange feeling, a voice, speaking to him telling him to come save his friend for this dance was made for lovers… As if it was his destiny.

As the princess walked aimlessly along the dance floor, Marco whispered her name as he tried to catch up. So who cared if he was interrupting some peoples romantic dance in which this moon might just catch them to be soul partners for all eternity, he surely didn't know that was what was going on! The boy all dressed up and unrecognizable then grabbed his best friend, pulling her in close. Little did either of them know that this would be the start of their great prophecy; little did either of them know that this would bind them together forever.

In an instant they were chosen! The light of the blooded moon had its spotlight upon them, and sure enough they had to blend in for Marco, obviously was still under cover. The two then danced, Star just entranced with this masked man that had just swept her off her feet. (It was great for both of them, Star being a princess needed to learn how to dance long ago and Marco… well Marcos parents wanted him to learn many different dance styles.. maybe even for a moment like this one.)

The two best friends danced for a couple of seconds before Star had noticed she had fallen for this man, a smile making its way upon her face as they moved. Marco had seemed to notice that this girl had been off in her own dimension, he then tried to call her back to Earth… or…. Under Earth? "Star."

Finally, in her dreamy trance, the girl had spoken "How do you know my name?"

"It's me," he started to raise his mask slightly, "Mar-"

Too late, Star Butterfly had made her choice to kiss the boy before he could finish answering the question that was just asked. It was a rash decision, but she did it. It was odd though, she couldn't help but keep dancing as she had her arms wrapped around the boys neck.

The Diaz boy was shocked, but Star kept dancing and it seemed his feet kept moving along as well, even though he felt completely frozen. His heart skipped a beat… two beats… then everything seemed to calm as he leaned in and kissed her in return. He moved his arms around her waist, everything about this seemed natural, everything about this seemed magical. Marco Diaz, the boy who couldn't even get Jackie Lynn Thomas to notice him, was now kissing the most popular girl in school and feeling… butterflies in his stomach.

It had been a while ago that Tom had noticed the two dancing, immediately despising the boy who was holding HIS GIRL and dancing with her during the dance that was meant to bond THEIR souls! Not some masked man and her! Tom then marched up to the two, shoving people out of his way before he finally saw the sight ahead of him. The two WERE KISSING NOW?!

Marco and Star had finally stopped their dance, it was only a couple seconds that they had been kissing, but it felt like forever. The girl was propped up on one foot as they stopped, just enjoying the fact that her mystery man was kissing her in return. It was then that she was shoved away, catching herself before falling to the ground. The luck wasn't as good for Marco though; Tom had landed on the teen, throwing Marcos hat across the ballroom floor and was about to rip that mask off before he looked up, noticing the blood moon spotlight vanishing above him. Tom stared at the man on the ground before his inner demon started to take over. "That dance… was made… FOR ME!" he screamed as he reached for Marcos mask to rip off before hearing a girl screaming behind him.

"TOM!" This magical princess from another dimension marched up to her ex, grabbed him by his tux and threw him up into the air before blasting him with a freeze spell. She could not believe this, she could not believe what he had just done. Her eyes then wandered around as the fire died down around them, that could have gotten out of hand. Nonetheless she was not impressed. The girl marched over to Tom and erased his anger free days, right back on to zero. Her frown then transformed into a confused look as she glanced around "Where did he go…?"

Marco knew Star could handle herself as soon as she got her wand out, it was at that point he knew it was his cue to run for it before she found out it was him. So there he went, grabbing his hat as he dashed off to quickly steal the carriage of death back up to the upper world and onto Stars balcony. He knew he didn't have much time, so the 'wildman' he was started taking off his costume as he ran to his room. Soon enough he was changed into normal clothes and back into his chair in Stars room, eating nachos and watching TV like he hadn't moved all night.

Star searched the party for a while before letting out a sigh and leaving, she knew with the magical heat Tom could make that block of ice would soon enough melt so she couldn't stay there very long without having to deal with him. She didn't even notice that the carriage was taken twice now by someone other than her, she was bummed out… but also in a happy daze as she thought back on the memories of dancing with that masked stranger.

"Thaaaank yoooouuu!" she called back to the poor demon 'driving' the carriage. A happy sigh soon escaped her as she leaned back on the railing, looking up at the moon above.

"How was the ball?" Marco tried to ask, trying not to sound suspicious. "As terrible as I thought it was going to be?"

"He was wonderful…" she mumbled, keeping her eyes glued onto that sky up above.

"What?" he really hoped she wasn't talking about what he thought…

"Marco." she turned with a big grin, walking towards him as she moved out of his seat. "The ball was amaaaziiing! I met this guy… well I didn't really meet him he kind of just grabbed my arm and started dancing with me." she babbled on, telling the story.

Marco had turned around. ' _I had stolen her dance...'_ he thought to himself ' _she got that dreamy look painted onto her face as she watched my eyes...'_

Star continued to talk to him, even though his back was turned "And the best part was…"

The boy bit his lip ' _and the worst part was...'_

"When I kissed him…"

' _...I kissed back…'_

"He kissed back!" she said in an almost squeal-ish voice as she did a happy spin, turning back to face the sky as she stared dreamily at that moon once more.

"That's great… Star…" he said, trying not to sound like he had just… Star'd up. This girl had fallen in love with a masked man that had swept her off her feet… she could never know it was him. Those clothes were going to be buried by tomorrow… right after she heads to bed.

"Do you think he will ever come back… you know… for me?" her tone was almost sad as she was lost in thought.

Marco didn't like that, he didn't like seeing his best friend upset over some guy… Especially considering this was all his fault… and he was that guy she was upset over… "Yeah…" he mumbled; maybe he won't bury that outfit… "I bet he will come back for you."

"Thanks Marco." she turned to him, her tone happy as she moved her arms to open them "Huuugs!" her smile grew bigger as he took steps closer to her.

As soon as they hugged, they both felt something weird in their guts… butterflies? More like shocking butterflies. The ruby moon seemed to shimmer for a moment as the shocks happen again, and the two jumped back, looking at each other up and down. "Woah… What was that?" they said in unison "Eheh.. jynx…" it was then that they covered their mouths "Stop that!" they said at the same time before they both jumped back, Star aiming her wand at Marco. The two started laughing after a few seconds, smiling wide at each other before marco started to head inside.

He was near the door before turning around to look at her "Night, Star." he smiled as he said this. Star watched his eyes closely, they seemed familiar in a way… they then seemed to wash over with a red shine… No… she was just seeing things.

"Night… Safeguy." she smiled at him in return before moving her wand over for her to bite on. Marco couldn't help but notice a flash of ruby moved over the girls beautiful ocean blue eyes… no… it was nothing..

 **Authors Note/Edit: So I guess this is called a one-shot on this site. I have never been good at finishing stories and I thought this ending would match up pretty well with the show... but I keep getting more and more comments on this! Maybe if you guys keep it up I MIGHT try to make more chapters... Maybe. I might be nice for this one... Or I might just leave you on a cliffhanger so to say. Who knows. I certainly don't!**


End file.
